Les Cinq Noëls
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [Secret Santa] 24 décembre 2019 : J'avais peur que le soleil ne se lève pas.


Yo ho ho !

Coucou coucou les gens !

Cet Os est spécial puisqu'il est écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa du FoF, où il fallait donc écrire pour une personne du Forum.

Alors voilà, ceci est mon cadeau pour **Harley A. Warren** !

**Harley**, j'espère très très fort que tu passeras un bon moment de lecture ici, et que ça te plaira.

Joyeux Noël !

Les Cinq Noëls

Cinquième Noël : 24 décembre 2026, 22h10

Il fait nuit noire. Il fait nuit depuis si longtemps qu'on pourrait croire que ce serait bientôt le matin : mais le jour n'a pas prévu de se lever avant longtemps.

Pour être honnête, Jack songe qu'il préférait quand on célébrait le Solstice. La nuit la plus longue. La nuit la plus froide. Les ténèbres les plus obscures avant le rallongement des jours, la fin avant le début, la nuit avant l'aube. Jack se lève sur le poteau électrique. Il a une belle vue sur la ville. Deux mains glacées se posent sur ses hanches. Il ne se retourne pas.

« Tu crois que le soleil se lèvera ?, il demande.

— Pas si tout se passe bien. »

.

Premier Noël : 25 décembre 2019, 8h02

Jack a volé aussi loin qu'il pouvait, vers le sud. Il a bien essayé de dormir, mais allez savoir pourquoi, l'obscurité l'en a empêché. Alors il est sorti par la fenêtre de la chambre que North lui laisse depuis quatre Noëls maintenant, son bâton à la main, il a volé vers le sud. Il est pas très loin de la limite du cercle polaire, encore, du côté ensoleillé.

Il la sent derrière lui. La nuit. Quelques kilomètres au nord-ouest plus loin, il fait noir de chez noir. Le ciel est opaque comme un rideau. Juste derrière lui. Jack préfère être comme ça. Faire face au soleil. Ça lui ressemble plus.

« North te cherche partout ! »

Jack ne se retourne pas pour voir qui lui parle. Il reconnaît la voix, il a entendu le son d'un terrier qui s'ouvre. Oui, c'est le matin de Noël. Il doit aller là-bas. Prendre le petit-déjeuner et boire du lait de poule et écouter North raconter sa tournée avec un émerveillement toujours renouvelé, des étoiles dans les yeux et la nuit à la fenêtre.

« Jack ?

— J'arrive, j'arrive.

— Mince, t'as pas froid ? Ah, nan, c'est vrai. »

Malgré son pelage, Jack devine qu'Aster frissonne. Pour un esprit du printemps, Jack le trouve frileux. Après tout, il neige parfois encore à Pâques.

« Tu viens ou bien ?

— Juste un moment.

— Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Au milieu de rien ? »

Jack hausse les épaules. Il se penche pour ramasser une poignée de neige et la former en grosse boule avant de la lancer en arrière, droit dans le museau du lapin. Aster est passablement outré, et Jack rit. C'est plus quotidien. C'est tellement quotidien et habituel et entraînant qu'Aster oublie sa question. Tant mieux. Devant personne, et sûrement pas devant lui, Jack ne veut admettre qu'il avait peur que le soleil ne se lève pas.

.

Quatrième Noël, 24 décembre 2026, 21h07

Jack s'est ouvert à eux. À présent ils le regardent tous avec ce regard. Ce regard plein de pitié.

« Tu sais, Jack, dit North avec un accent trop fort, c'est normal d'avoir du chagrin. On est tous oubliés de temps en temps, mais il faut penser aux enfants avant tout !

— Oui, acquiesce Tooth, ce n'est pas inhabituel. Et si tu veux en parler … Tu sais qu'on comprend. »

.

Premier Noël : 24 décembre 2019, 23h40

Des lumières et des chants, partout à travers le monde. Des familles réunies, des feux de bois, l'odeur du sapin. Jack traîne sa neige avec un rien de vague à l'âme. En haut, au Pôle, il fait déjà moins froid. Combien d'années avant que la glace ne fonde ? Combien d'années avant que l'atelier du Père Noël ne ferme pour raisons techniques ?

« Bonsoir, Jack. »

Jack tremble. Il se retourne d'un bond. Les sourcils grand haussés, Pitch se tient face à lui, regardant ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

— Moi ? Oh, trois fois rien. Je passais saluer cette chère petite ville. Et je me suis dit qu je te ferais un coucou.

— Alors coucou, et rentre chez toi !

— Chez moi ? »

Pitch a un petit rire noir, aussi noir que tout ce qui sort de lui, avant de darder deux yeux jaunes sur Jack.

« Un pareil endroit n'existe pas. »

Jack fait un pas en arrière. Il le connaît, ce sentiment. L'exclusion éternelle de ceux qui vaquent. Il a été pareil. Maintenant, il y a l'atelier. C'est ce qu'il se dit. Même s'il n'y croit qu'à moitié.

.

Deuxième Noël : 24 décembre 2021, 16h20

« Il dit qu'il ne trouve plus le livre. »

Jamie est rentré à Burgess pour les vacances. Jack a du mal à se dire qu'il est grand, maintenant, qu'il va à l'université et fait toutes ces choses que Jack n'a jamais faites. Avoir une petite-amie, prendre l'avion, boire du café et oublier de téléphoner à ses parents. Quand Jack avait des parents le téléphone était très loin d'être inventé.

« Mais quel livre ? »

Jack a vaguement croisé Jamie, l'a salué d'une boule de neige en pleine face, mais le jeune adulte ne lui a pas répondu. En fait, on aurait même dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il a tourné la tête vers Jack, il a plissé les yeux et puis il a détourné la tête.

« Le livre sur Jack Frost. »

Alors Jack est allé voir Sophie. Il lui a demandé si son frère, pour une raison ou pour une autre, était fâché, s'il se souvenait. Sophie non plus n'est plus vraiment une enfant, mais elle a toujours cet éclat en elle, ce quelque chose qui brille sur le globe de North et dans ses yeux.

« Mais … Vous n'avez jamais eu de livre sur moi.

— Je sais. »

Jack ne connaît pas cette sensation. Il a longtemps été invisible. Ignoré. C'était douloureux, mais aussi un peu inévitable. Il comprenait. De toute sa longue vie, c'est la première fois qu'il est oublié. Il quitte la maison de Sophie sous les yeux un peu tristes de la petite. Jack n'a pas su la rassurer, pas cette fois, pas en sachant que …

« Elle aussi, elle t'oubliera. »

Derrière lui, Pitch sourit grandement. Jack sait pourquoi il est là. Il ne doit pas le voir. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Ce dont il a besoin, c'est d'une bataille de boule de neige, et de se moquer de l'agitation de North avec Aster en buvant un chocolat chaud de Noël. Pas d'être mis en face de ses angoisses. Parler avec Pitch, c'est comme d'être seul, mais en pire. Et le pire, c'est que Jack sait qu'il a raison.

« Elle aura des enfants. Elle leur parlera de moi.

— Oui. Ils pourront te voir pendant quoi ? Cinq ans ? Dix ans, peut-être ? Et puis eux aussi, ils t'oublieront. Combien de temps attendre alors avant qu'eux aussi n'aient des enfants ? Combien de temps à être seul ?

— Je ne suis pas seul !

— Si tu n'étais pas seul, je ne serais pas là. Les humains sont inconstants, Jack, faibles, fragiles … on ne peut pas compter sur eux. Tu ne peux pas compter sur eux.

— C'est pas grave s'ils ne me voient pas. J'ai l'habitude.

— Et moi j'ai l'habitude d'être chassé. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime ça. »

Jack sait ce que Pitch est en train de faire. Il essaie de lui faire pitié. Et ça pourrait presque marcher. Mais Pitch n'a peut-être pas la patience, parce que son visage se tord d'un sourire effrayant.

« Si j'aime être chassé, c'est parce qu'ainsi je peux revenir à la charge. »

.

Premier Noël, 25 décembre 16h30

« Vous trouvez pas que Jack est bizarre ces derniers temps ?

— Hm ? Le petiot n'est pas dans son assiette ? »

Même si Jack ne le voit pas, il se doute que North a les sourcils haussés très haut, et qu'il fixe Aster comme si ce dernier venait de lui annoncer l'apocalypse. Bien sûr que North n'aurait pas pu remarquer, pas à cette période, quand il est si occupé. Il a eu d'autres chats à fouetter, et Jack préfère ça que de le voir s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Tooth ? T'as rien remarqué ?

— Non, pas vraiment … Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Toothiana ne s'inquiète pas non plus. Elle travaille tous les jours. Elle non plus, elle n'a pas le temps. Ce n'est pas personnel. Et puis, il vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache pas.

« Mais tu aimerais ça, qu'elle sache. »

Jack se retourne d'un bond. Personne. Pourtant, il lui semble que l'obscurité derrière lui s'amuse à le regarder. Jack pose la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Elle ne sait pas, parce qu'elle ne fait pas attention. Tu n'es pas important, Jack. Tu es l'esprit de l'amusement. Qu'est-ce que tu vaux, quand tu n'amuses pas ? »

Jack grogne, entre en trombe dans la pièce. Les regards des autres gardiens font disparaître la voix. Jack se doutait que Pitch n'oserait rien de trop voyant. Il grimace comme ses paroles résonnent encore.

« Jack ? Tu vas bien ? »

Toothiana le fixe, arrêtée dans son mouvement par l'entrée soudaine de l'esprit. Jack se rappelle la conversation qu'il vient d'entendre. Il sourit d'un sourire énorme, un sourire qui avale tout son visage.

« Bataille de boules de neige ? »

North est déjà prêt, Tooth est volontaire, et Aster veut sa revanche. Jack est là pour ça. Pour les amuser. Sinon, il ne vaudra plus rien.

Deuxième Noël : 25 décembre 2021, 08h20

Jack regarde la nuit par la fenêtre. Ça l'inquiète autant que ça lui plaît. Il est haut, au-dessus de rien. La neige en contrebas, sans lumière, semble aussi noire que le ciel. Comme si Jack était dans un vaisseau spatial, une fenêtre sur le vide. On toque à sa porte.

« Ouais ?

— Tu sors pas, aujourd'hui ?

— Si, si, j' vais pas tarder.

— Tu vas retourner voir Jamie ? »

De tous les gardiens, Aster est le seul au courant de ce qui s'est passé deux Noëls plus tôt – de l'Oubli où Jack s'est trouvé plongé malgré lui, de la détresse qui a déferlé d'un coup. Jack ne lui a pas parlé de la visite de Pitch pour autant. Ç'aurait été trop.

« Nan, je vais voir Sophie ! Elle a demandé de la neige pour Noël cette année, elle en aura !

— OK. Je t'ai amené du lait de poule.

— J' vais bien, tu sais ? »

Aster hausse les sourcils d'un air un peu fataliste, et Jack prend la tasse chaude qu'on lui tend, restant assis sur la fenêtre. Le lapin va pour partir, mais la voix de l'esprit de l'hiver le rattrape.

« Aster ?

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que tous les adultes nous oublient ? Forcément ? »

Le lapin se retourne, passe une patte derrière sa tête dans un geste balourd et embêté.

« C'est comme ça. C'est l'ordre des choses, comme dirait l'autre.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il y a un temps pour tout. L'enfance pour les contes et les rêves et l'âge adulte pour le travail, les choses sérieuses.

— Ça a pas l'air très drôle l'âge adulte.

— Ben, c'est différent. Pas que tu puisses comprendre le plaisir d'un travail bien fait, gamin. »

La pique est joueuse mais Jack prend le temps d'y réfléchir.

« T'as p't-être raison. P't-être que comme je suis mort avant d'être adulte, je serai toujours un gosse. Et tant mieux.

— Jack, j' voulais pas te ramener à –

— Nan, je le pense. Enfin, je veux dire, on protège les enfants pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien et pour qu'ils puissent grandir sainement, heureux, pour qu'ils puissent devenir adultes et nous oublier ? Si c'est ça le goût du travail bien fait, tu m'en voudras pas de préférer faire de la luge.

— C'est inévitable, Jack, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tuer tous les enfants avant qu'ils ne deviennent adultes ? C'est absurde.

— Je voudrais juste qu'ils se souviennent de moi pour toujours. »

.

Troisième Noël : 24 décembre 2024, 14h17

Il y a bien quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui fait toujours espérer Jack. Elle a grandi, Sophie, mais elle n'a jamais perdu son âme d'enfant. Alors, chaque Noël, il vient la voir. Parfois, elle lui parle de ses problèmes, parfois, ils ne parlent pas du tout, ils se contentent de jouer dans la neige ou, en secret, Jack la fait voler. Personne ne doit savoir.

« Sophie ! Sophie ! »

La jeune femme se retourne. Une voix qui l'appelle, au loin. Une autre jeune femme.

« Je te cherchais partout. Toutes les rues se ressemblent, ici, c'est fou. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— C'est qui ? Tu me la présentes ? C'est la fille dont tu m'as parlé ? »

Sophie regarde Jack d'un air embêté, puis la fille qui finit de la rejoindre, ralentissant le pas comme elle approche. Jack est fier d'avoir été la première personne de tout l'univers à savoir que Sophie avait une amoureuse et pas un amoureux, et vu comme elles se regardent, c'est sans doute la jeune fille en question.

« Ah oui ! Elle doit pas pouvoir me voir ! Mais je sais comment la rencontrer ! »

Tout naturellement, Jack fait apparaître une boule de neige dans sa main, et la lance vers sa future nouvelle amie. Future nouvelle amie qui ne semble pas très amusée par le geste.

« Sophie ! Il gèle, c'est pas un temps à se mouiller ! »

Jack roule des yeux. Les adultes et leur logique – comme si on pouvait faire une bataille de boules de neiges autrement que par temps de gel.

« C'est pas moi c'est – »

La petite se coupe toute seule et Jack la fixe, dans l'attente. Si elle le présente, peut-être l'autre fille pourra le voir aussi ?

« C'est ?

— C'est … Jack Frost.

— Sophie, on en a déjà parlé. J'adore ton univers, tu le sais, mais tu peux pas rendre des personnes imaginaires responsables de tes actes. C'est juste, pas possible.

— Mais –

— Laisse, Sophie. Désolé, on dirait que tu vas te faire gronder à ma place. »

Jack éclate d'un rire qu'il espère pas trop forcé. Il faudrait que Sophie y croie, et ce serait bien.

« Allez, allez. On jouera ensemble quand elle sera partie. À demain Sophie ! »

La petite ne peut pas répondre, évidemment, mais Jack sait qu'elle pense tendrement à lui. Il entend encore la voix de l'autre, de celle qu'il ne connaît pas, glaçante. Même à l'enfant la plus importante de son monde, il n'attire que des soucis. Ça lui apprendra.

« Alors comme ça, tu vas la laisser t'oublier ? »

La voix est presque familière, maintenant. Pitch lui rend visite plus que de mesure – et Jack sait qu'il est le seul à blâmer. Oui, il a pensé ça. Il a pensé que ce serait mieux pour Sophie si elle l'oubliait aussi, comme les autres. Il commence à comprendre pourquoi les enfants deviennent des adultes, et comment. Et ça le terrifie. Ça le terrifie, parce qu'il se demande si ça veut dire qu'il va devoir devenir adulte, lui aussi, après des siècles d'enfance et de jeu.

« C'est normal. Les enfants m'oublient, c'est comme ça. Tout le monde m'oublie.

— Ça, ce n'est pas vrai. Pas tout le monde.

— Quoi ? »

Pitch a un sourire grand, il couve si bien Jack du regard qu'on dirait qu'il n'y a que lui au monde.

« Moi, je ne t'oublierai jamais, Jack Frost. »

.

Quatrième Noël : 24 décembre 2026, 21h08

« Tu peux nous parler, Jack. Tu sais qu'on comprend.

— Ah bon ? »

Peut-être le ton de Jack est un peu plus froid qu'il n'aurait voulu. Mais Toothiana a l'air d'y croire vraiment, qu'elle comprend, alors que ? Comment pourrait-elle ?

« Bien sûr, on est tous –

— Mais c'est facile pour vous ! Si un enfant vous oublie, il y en a encore mille, non, cent mille autres qui croient en vous ! Sophie et Jamie, c'est … c'est tout ce que j'avais …

— Mais tu as encore –

— Non ! Personne ! Personne ne croit en moi ! Regardez-vous, même vous … Même vous vous ne croyez pas en moi. Et vous avez raison. Même moi je … Au final c'est Pitch qui a raison. »

Il y a un silence autour de la tablée. Aster fronce les sourcils, on dirait qu'ils vont avaler son visage.

« Tu as parlé avec lui ? »

Et Jack panique. Il se lève d'un bond, il les regarde, il file par la fenêtre. Il reste là, à regarder l'atelier. Il se passe un moment d'immobilité avant que tout ne prenne une cadence folle, alors Jack s'enfuit à nouveau. Il passe la nuit à fuir, et tout lui semble trop bruyant. Les pleurs des enfants, surtout.

Quand Jack s'arrête à une fenêtre pour épier la vie des humains, ça le frappe. Le Père Noël n'est pas passé. Des parents catastrophés, des enfants en larmes et North qui le cherche. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Il doit y retourner. Et tout de suite.

« Aaaah … »

La voix, d'une paresse affectée qui tire à la langueur, n'est même pas un peu surprenante cette fois. Jack sait que la panique qui lui tord le ventre ne peut qu'appeler Pitch.

« On dirait que tu as encore mis le bazar, Jack Frost. Je te l'ai déjà dit … »

Pitch fait le tour, vient se poser juste en face de lui.

« C'est ton plus grand talent. »

Jack se recule, lutte encore un peu quand il sait qu'il est déjà pris dans la toile de l'araignée aux yeux jaunes. Il doit y retourner. Maintenant. Aider à sauver Noël.

« Mais pour quoi faire ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il est trop tard ? Et puis tu finirais par blesser un enfant, par accident. Je ne te blâme pas, Jack. Pour ruiner Noël … personne n'est aussi doué que toi. »

Jack se sent sur le point de craquer. Sur le point de s'effondrer. Un bras glacé entoure son épaule, et il ne savait pas qu'il avait besoin de ça.

« Tout va bien, Jack. C'est pour le mieux. »

Il veut juste ça. Faire les choses bien, être félicité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il casse tout ce qu'il touche ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne, jamais, n'est …

« Je suis fier de toi. »

Et d'un coup, tout est effacé. Jack rit d'un rire pauvre et un peu triste. Il se dit qu'il doit être tombé bien bas pour que la peur en personne puisse le réconforter. À la vérité il est tombé bien plus bas que ça encore, si bas, si bas en lui-même que personne ne peut plus le ramener à la surface, il faudrait un miracle, pour qu'il arrête de couler. Jack ne croit plus aux miracles. Il ne croit plus qu'à ce qu'il sent. Il croit en Pitch.

« Allons allons, viens. On fera ce qu'on sait faire de mieux. »

.

Premier Noël : 24 décembre 2019, 23h42

« Chez Moi ?, rit Pitch doucement. Un endroit pareil n'existe pas. Vous l'avez détruit. »

Jack n'a rien à répondre à ça. Il ne va quand même pas s'en vouloir d'avoir combattu la peur. Et pourtant. C'est ce que Pitch lui reproche clairement, avec son sourire plein de dents lisses et coupantes. Sans s'en rendre compte, il pose un pied en arrière, sur la défensive.

« Si ton dossier ne passe pas en agences, essaie sur un site de particuliers à particuliers. »

Pitch part d'un grand rire, la tête rejetée en arrière, une main sur le front, pourtant il ne semble pas le moins du monde amusé. S'il l'était, Jack le sentirait. Physiquement. Ça fait partie de ses pouvoirs, alors il sait, inévitablement, que le rire n'est pas sincère. Il grince des dents.

« Allons, allons. Je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort, moi. Et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment sans abri. Je suis chez moi partout où il y a de la peur. Tu sens que je gagne du terrain sur le monde, non ? En Bolivie, en Équateur, ici-même aux États-Unis, en France, à Hong-Kong … et dans ton cœur. Alors tu vois. Quand je te regarde, c'est comme si j'étais chez moi. »

.

.

.

.

Voilà ? La chronologie est un peu … bizarre, mais voilà.

**Harley A. Warren,** joyeux Noël encore ! J'ai aucune idée de ce que tu vas en avoir pensé mais j'espère au moins avoir fait un truc qui ne correspond pas à ce que tu détestes ? J'espère que ce n'est pas OOC non plus …

Bref, j'attends vos retours !

Passez de belles fêtes !


End file.
